The UNC Neuroscience Center Research Cores are administered by the Center Grant Steering Committee. The Steering committee is composed of a subset of Pis with Qualifying projects and Core Faculty Directors: Dr. Snider (Chair), Dr. Polleux, Dr. Pevny, Dr. Lamantia, Dr. Anton, Dr. Deshmukh and Dr. Zylka. The Steering Committee meets at least monthly and more often as necessary to go over procedures related to operation and use of the Cores. This committee evaluates: 1) overall patterns of usage, 2) issues arising related to priority of usage 3) needs for equipment or software updates 4) core accounting 5) recharge fee structure 6) sharing of array data, reagents and mouse models generated by the Cores. In addition Dr. Snider meets will all other NINDS-funded users of the Cores at least yearly in order to seek their advice about access and more efficient operation.